Some pyrazolopyridine compounds to be useful as psychostimulant, remedy for renal failure, or the like are known (e.g. EP-0299209, EP-0379979, EP-0467248, EP-0516941, etc.). Pyrazolopyrazine compounds having pyridazine group to be adenosine antagonists are also known (WO00/69464). However, pyrazolopyrazine compounds having pyridine group are novel, so there has been no knowledge about these compounds.